


I don’t like him.....do I?

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: Batgirl - Freeform, Crush, F/M, Robin - Freeform, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Teenage Barbara Gordon contemplates weather or not she has a crush on her best friend Dick Grayson
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I don’t like him.....do I?

No...no. No.....no. No....no!!! This can’t be.   
16 year old Barbara paced her bedroom floor.   
No.  
She couldn’t have a crush on Dick   
Could she?  
*flashback*  
It all started off simple enough. She was eating dinner with her dad. Something simple and easy. Pizza. They had a tradition of trying to make time for at least one pizza meal together once a week.

“So then Dick takes my test, and begins checking the answers himself. Which I assured him it was fine. Even though there was no way I got a 98 on that test. Him and I studied together all week for it. But he was determined to make sure I got the grade I deserved.”

Her father nodded his head taking a bite of pizza “Is that student teacher still filling in for your regular teacher?” He asked remembering what she had told him 2 weeks ago

Barbara nodded “Thats why Dick was insistent that the grade was wrong. Anyways he found the error, proceeded to walk it to the substitute. Showed them where they made the error and had my grade changed right then and there”

Jim smiled “Well that’s good”

Barbara nodded “Yeah, to celebrate us both getting perfect grades on the exam Dick and I got ice cream after school.” She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly “He’s such a little twerp. Lenny’s ice cream has a limited edition cinnamon milkshake. So I got it while he opted for his usually peanut butter Sunday. Anyways, I told him that the milkshake tasted like Cinnamon Toast Crunch and he tried it. But he did more than try it he drank half the thing!” She said smiling the entire time

Jim nodded “I see” 

Barbara took a bite of pizza “So dad anything new with you?” She asked before taking another bite

Jim shrugged “I’m more interested in your crush on Dick Grayson.”

Barbara began choking on her bite of pizza “Dick?” She coughed, quickly taking a sip of her soda “Dad , Dick is my best friend. What would give you an idea like that?”

Her father tiled his head “Im not an expert on teenage girls but it just seems you talk about him a lot”

Barbara shrugged her shoulders “We spend a lot of time together”

“And you get this look in your eyes and this smile on your face whenever he’s the subject”

Barbara shook her head “Dad I can assure you I do not have a crush on Dick.”

He wiped his face “Alright I’ll take your word sweetie” he stood throwing away his garbage “I need to get back to the precinct “ he kissed her head “Stay safe”

She nodded “You too” 

He nodded “Don’t wait up I won’t be back till sunrise” 

She watched as the door closed, still taken back by her dads assumption  
*end flashback*  
No she didn’t like Dick. He was her friend, her best friend. Her friend who understood her like nobody else. Her friend who she had an unending trust in.   
Her friend who they were each other’s first kiss at age 13. She wondered if he had improved in the almost 4 years since.  
Girls and some guys at school had crushes on him for understandable reasons, but she was Barbara Gordon and she didn’t follow what everyone else was doing or liking especially of that included the guy who is her Best friend.

Puberty was treating him well. His voice was now deep. He had a defined jaw line, he was smart, caring, understanding, serious when needed and funny when it was acceptable. He made her smile when she thought nothing could, he made her affectionate when she felt stand offish. He made her comfortable when nervous and brave when afraid. He pumped her up with good words before every patrol till she felt like she could conquer anything.

Barbara shook her head “Barbara Gordon you don’t like him like that” she scolded herself.

“Don’t like who?” A voice spoke causing her to jump 

Barbara looked up to see someone that although she normally loved spending time with she currently didn’t need to see “Dick.”

He grinned slipping off his mask to reveal his blue eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes that she had never seen the shade of on anything but him “Or Robin” he teased motioning to his suit “Where’s your suit ? Your dad left 20 minutes ago.” 

She shrugged “I was busy thinking”

He nodded playing with the trinkets on her dresser “About? “

She paused for a second . He really was easy on the eyes, his growth was kicking in at full force, he had finally caught up to her in height and was now about 1.5 inches taller than her. His shoulders broad, skin sun kissed. His jet black hair was long and slightly curly. And by slightly she meant it was straight at the top but the ends fell into loose ringlets, some of which would sometimes fall into his face. Making him look increasingly daring when he was Robin and they fell over his mask.  
His lips, she remembered how his plump lips felt. Those lips that formed smirks , grins and smiles that made her feel so many things 

“Babs? Earth to Barbara Gordon?” Dick spoke waving a hand in front of her face

He shook his head “That’s the second time tonight. Tell me, who was it you don’t like?” He asked again with a smirk

“Ethan Cobblepot” she spoke the words leaving her mouth before she could think over what she said

Dick stopped spinning her keys on his finger. He paused for a moment before setting them down and looking at her “Penguins son?”

Barbara bit her lip nodding “You can see why I said I can’t like him”

Dick sat for a moment , she examined the look on his face. He looked almost hurt. She was about to ask what he was thinking when he spoke

“Yeah I guess I can. Ummm I’ll step out so you can change into your suit “ he slipped on his mask

She nodded

Dick pointed upward “I’ll be on the roof “ he began climbing out her window   
She sent him a smile, “I’ll be up in 5”  
To her relief he flashed her a smile back as he stepped out.


End file.
